The Clock is Tickin'
by maybesomeday8
Summary: L/C, maybe some R/J in the background. Set after Season 2 Finale. The path 2 Star-crossed lovers take to be together, once and for all. New chapter, finally!
1. If You Only Knew What I Feel For You

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yet. *evil cackle*.. Okay, so no, I don't own 'em..  
  
Feedback: Makes me happy. Do you want to make me happy? :)  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to and including the Season 2 Finale  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, yeah, another one. Im just doing this on a wimb.. I dunno if its going to go anywhere, but I just had a sudden urge to try and do a *Lorelai* fic, instead of focusing on Rory. Anyways, this is a L/C.. because, well, after *finally* seeing the Season 2 finale on Tuesday, I have definitely moved on over to that side. I still love Luke though! Anyways.. I'll shut up and let you read..  
  
  
  
  
  


**_The Clock is Tickin'_  
Part 1**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arugh," Lorelai Gilmore mumbled, rolling over on the rumpled sheets of her bed, opening one eye to check the time. 4 am. And her head was pounding. Too much liquor, definitely too much liquor. Resigning to her fate, she slid over the side of the bed and onto the floor, where she sat momentarily before finally getting to her feet. Stumbling around in the dark, she made her way to the door and, after three failed attempts to walk down the stairs, dropped down onto her bottom and slid down them. The dim moonlight shined in through the window in the living room and she was surprised to see that the television was on. After a few moments, her eyes focused in the dark room and saw Rory, sitting on the couch with the remote in hand and a blanket draped over her shoulders. Clearing her throat, she stepped a little closer.  
  
"Ror?"  
  
The figure on the couch jumped and whirled around. "Jeez, Mom, you scared me!" Rory said in a stage whisper.  
  
Lorelai walked over to the free spot on the couch and sat down. "Anything on?" She asked, motioning towards the brightly lit TV.  
  
"Well, there was a wonderful infomercial for this superduper mop --"  
  
"Ugh, stop right there. Mops are the last thing I need to be thinking about right now."  
  
"Okay, got it."  
  
Lorelai took the sudden spurt of silence to turn towards her daughter, an unreadable look on her face. "So.. what's ailing ya, kid?"  
  
Rory frowned slightly as she met her mothers gaze. "Nothing. Why would you think there's something bothering me? Im perfectly fine. Well, my feet hurt a little from all the dancing and walking and my brain aches a little from listening to Kirk and Babette singing "Endless Love" but --"  
  
"Okay, nothings wrong, got it." Lorelai interrupted, tugging on the blanket Rory was holding and curling up beneath what she let be taken away from her.   
  
"What about you? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Lorelai sighed before closing her eyes and leaning her pounding head on the youngers shoulder. "Mmm.. nothing."  
  
Rory poked Lorelai on the shoulder. "Since when do you get up and wander around the house at 4 am when nothings wrong?"  
  
"Im not wandering, Im sleep walking. This is dream-me, conversating with a wide awake you." Lorelai murmured.  
  
"Mo-om.."  
  
"Tomorrow, child. Let there be sleep, now."  
  
And with those words, the television was shut off.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Same Time - Boston Mass.  
  
  
Christopher Hayden was a mess. He had just left Lorelai, the woman he had loved since his early teenage years, the mother of his beautiful daughter...to come back here, where nothing made sense. Everything had just started falling into place the past few days.. him and Lorelai, finally getting the chance to do what he had wanted for as long as he could remember. And then Sherry had called and dropped the bomb on him. She was pregnant. And while he didn't love her the way he should, there was no way he was going to be the absentee father for the first 15 years of this child's life, the way he had been for Rory. But he was so torn. On one side, he had Lorelai and Rory, the two people who completed his life, the two woman, that when he was away from them, he felt incomplete. And then on the other hand, there was Sherry, a woman he cared for, in a much different way then Lorelai, but who was carrying his child. There just seemed to be no way to balance things out without hurting someone in the process.   
  
Softly, almost silently, Christopher made his way up the stairs to the "attic" portion of his apartment, careful as he passed the door to the room where Sherry was asleep. Reaching up to the top of the door, where a key resided. Taking into his hand, he pushed into the lock on the door, turning it and opening the door. The room was dark, one small window on the far side letting in the only sign of light. As quietly as possible, he closed the door behind him, locking it and crept over to one side and turned on a tiny lamp. The light glow filled the room and he took a glance around. Everything he had accumulated over the years, that didn't really seem to have a place in his every day life was in here. Following a path through boxes and unused furniture, he clenched his jaw as he found what he was looking for. A box, no bigger then that of a box that a small television perhaps, would come in, no words marking what it was. Picking it up, he carried it to the old torn chair he kept, for one reason or another. There he sat and gently opened the flaps to be greeted by Lorelai's smiling face.  
  
Lifting the photo album from the box, he brushed the dust off the cover. It had been awhile that something had driven him into this room, to this box, to these old memories. Sighing, he shook his head slightly and opened the album. The pictures here ranged, from pictures of their first dance together, to birthday parties, on the day of Rory's birth and more. The most recent was from a few years ago, the three of them, him, Lorelai and Rory, standing outside Richard and Emily Gilmores estate. He smiled at the memory. That weekend had been the first time he had seen them in many years and he spent those three days there, just to celebrate Rory's fourteen birthday with her. It had been awkward at first, but by the end of the first day, things were the way they should be. The way they were always meant to be. He wasn't a strong believer in fate, but deep within the confides of his heart, he knew that something would always draw him and Lorelai together. And despite the current predicament, as cliched as it might sound, love would lead them back together. It was inevitable.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Ah, well.. I decided to make this into a continuing fic. I just can't do short fics lol. Anyways, more.. tomorrow! Hehe.  
  
-- Shay 


	2. If You Only Lived For Me The Way I Live ...

Disclaimer : Go back one chapter and there you will find all you need to know. =D  
  
A/N: I realize this chapter is a day later then promised, but things got hectic yesterday. Sorry! Next update will probably be next weekend. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
  
  
**  
**

**_The Clock is Tickin'_  
Part Two**  


  
  
  
  
  
"Soo, what was with the late night rendezvous with the television last night?" Lorelai chirped, walking into the kitchen much later that day, still clad in her pajamas and an ice pack held to the side of her head.  
  
Rory glanced up from the newspaper she was reading, her usually clear blue eyes troubled. "Umm.. nothing?"  
  
Lorelai frowned as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip before replying. "Is that a question or a statement? C'mon, Ror, I know when something's up. We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other."  
  
"You first," Rory protested, folding her arms on the kitchen table.  
  
Knowing the current situation concerned her daughter a great deal, Lorelai didn't argue and took a seat across the table from her. "Well.. you know yesterday, at the wedding, how I told you your dad had to leave, because he had some things to take care of?"  
  
Rory nodded at this. "Yeah. So mysterious about it. Wait, you guys aren't planning some outrageous birthday party or something, are you?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head sadly. "No, no birthday parties. Its.." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to try and collect her wits.  
  
A slightly frightened look took over Rory's face. "What is it, Mom?"  
  
"Ror.. sweetie.. I know how happy you were when you heard your father and I were going to give things a go.. but--"  
  
"Mom, you didn't, did you?" Rory interrupted.  
  
Lorelai frowned. "No. Its.. Sherry called him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So he went back to Sherry? I thought he was so happy to finally have a chance to be with you, with us." Rory asked.  
  
"Ror... she's pregnant."  
  
The words were said so softly that Rory wasn't sure that she had heard them correctly at all. But when she glanced over at her mother, at the pained look on her face and the tears escaping her eyes, she knew it was true. Without a word, Rory was on her feet, beside her mother, enveloping her in her arms. And together they cried for the chance that had been lost.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Christopher stepped out from underneath the awning on the front of the building his apartment was located in. It was raining, which suited everything perfectly. He had barely slept a wink last night, racking his mind for a way to fix things, make it work for everyone involved, but so far he had come up empty handed. And then this morning, nothing but Lorelai and how this was affecting her controlled his mind and Sherry noticed. Oh, yes, she noticed. She didn't know, of course, that it was Lorelai that was occupying his thoughts, for if she did, the constant fights they had had this morning would've been magnified a thousand times over. But no, instead they had spent the morning arguing about whether or not they should get married. Christopher was on the "wait and see what happens" side and Sherry was pulling for the "lets do it already," side. So finally he had gotten fed up, stormed out of the apartment and now here he was, standing out under the dark blue clouds, which just happened to be pouring massive amounts of water down on his head. Not bothering to walk around the side of the building to get into his car, he took off down the street, no particular destination in mind, just needing somewhere he could be away from all of the craziness.  
  
People passing by stared at him, watching this poor confused and brokenhearted man wander the streets of Boston in the rain, completely drenched from head to toe. He ignore the looks, of course and continued to walk until he ended up at a restaurant his good friend Lil' Dave ran. It was a quirky little place, one that reminded him of Lorelai. All the inhabitants were inane coffee drinkers and always had something to say. Opening the door, he shook off the coat he didn't even notice he was wearing and made his way over to the counter. Margaret, the afternoon waitress smiled at him as he sat down in his usual spot and motioned that she would be there in a moment. Absentmindedly he nodded, his fingers idly playing with the napkin dispenser. A few seconds later Margaret was standing before him, her pad in hand.   
  
"Hey there, Chris. What can I get you today?"  
  
Christopher glanced up at her, his eyes barely recognizing. It was a half minute later that he responded. "Oh.. umm.. the regular, I guess."  
  
Margaret nodded, her expression a bit confused. "Alright. It'll be up in a minute." She turned to move away, but his voice stopped her.  
  
"Hey Marge, is Dave in?"  
  
"He just stepped out. He should be back soon."  
  
"Great, thanks."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lorelai swallowed her pride and opened the door to Luke's Diner. The usual hustle and bustle was inside, the townspeople having their late lunches or perhaps early dinners. Glancing around, she maneuvered her way up to the counter and sat down. Jess was on the other side of the diner, taking an elderly ladies order but Luke was nowhere to be found. A few minutes later Jess was at the counter.   
  
"Umm, hi," Lorelai stuttered.   
  
Jess gave her a weird look. "Hi. Coffee?"  
  
Lorelai gratefully nodded. "Please. Umm.. where's Luke?"  
  
"Dunno," Jess shrugged, pouring her coffee. "You want anything else?"  
  
_Alcohol_, Lorelai faintly thought but pushed it away. "Fries would be great. Yep, really great."  
  
"Fries. Got it."  
  
"With cheese. Don't forget the cheese."  
  
"Right. One order of cheese fries, coming right up."  
  
And with that, he walked away. Lorelai sighed and let her head fall, hitting the counter with a resounding bang.  
  
  
******  
  
"Chris!" David "Lil' Dave" Mathers bellowed as he entered his establishment. He deposited his coat on the coat rack and sat down beside his good friend. "Haven't seen you in awhile, where you been?"  
  
Christopher mumbled something intelligible, but restated it when Dave asked what he said. "Connecticut. Visiting my daughter."  
  
At the lack of enthusiasm in his voice, Dave frowned. "What's wrong man? Something happen there?"  
  
A tortured sigh escaped Christopher's throat and he reluctantly met his friends gaze. "Yeah, something like that."  
  
"What happened?" Dave asked, his voice laced with concern.  
  
Unwillingly, Christopher turned to face Dave, his face contorted in pain. "Its.. well, my daughter, Rory.. you know, she was born when we, her mother and I, were 16.. I wasn't really apart of her life until she turned 15, a few years ago. Anyways, Lorelai.. that's her mother.. she's always been the love of my life. Our parents wanted us to get married when she got pregnant, and I was all for it.. but she wasn't ready or didn't want to.. or something. But there's always been something between us, you know? Something that was just deeper then us sharing paternity of Rory. I've always been the one there, always willing to give us another chance, a chance to be a real family. And she always resisted.. which I can understand, I wasn't all that reliable back then, never sticking in one place longer then I had to.. but this past weekend, things changed. We were finally starting to head in the right direction, of there really being an "us", you know? And she was ready, finally, after all these years, ready to do it, to give us a chance. And things were going great. Rory was ecstatic, Lorelai and I were good.. great, even.. And then, yesterday, I get this phone call. Its Sherry.." He paused, running a hand through his tousled hair, blinking back the angry tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Sherry?" Dave intruded, urging his friend to go on.  
  
Christopher shook his head, disbelievingly. "Yeah, so Sherry calls. And drops the biggest bomb on me at the absolutely worst time." Another pause ensued before he speaks again. "She's pregnant, Dave. Sherry's pregnant with my child. And I can't just not be there like I did with Rory. I never forgave myself for that. But what am I supposed to do? I love Lorelai, not Sherry. And Im not about to just go and lose the chance I've been waiting years for. But I can't leave Sherry like this, I can't. And now.. Sherry wants us to get married. I mean, Im up for the raising the kid together thing, I want that. But I don't want to marry her, but she just doesn't understand that."  
  
Dave sighed, sympathetic brown eyes evaluating Christopher's demeanor. This man was obviously stuck in between a rock and a hard place. "I can't tell you what to do, Chris. Its up to you. The only advice I can offer you is to follow your heart."  
  
Follow his heart? How was he supposed to do that when his heart was in a million pieces and thrown in a million different directions?  
  
  
*******  
  
_End Part 2_  
  
  
R&R! Please? :)   
  
-- Shay 


	3. I'd Be In Heaven

Disclaimer : Part one. Please don't make me repeat myself.  
  
Hi everyone. Im only updating this because I need something to heal my BB-Shipper heart after seeing tonight's eppy. *sighs* Its just not right, I tell ya. But anyways, enjoy. Don't forget, its proper netiquette to leave a review if you read the story, even if you don't like it. Keep that in mind when you finish :)   
  
  
  
  
  


**The Clock Is Tickin'  
Part 3  
**

  
  
  
_Two Days Later, Stars Hollow_  
  
Four days ago, the world had looked so bright, so promising, but now there was nothing but sorrow, emptiness, a void that only one person, one thing could fill. And that person was gone. Downing the rest of the now cold coffee that she drowned her sadness in, Lorelai pushed the cup to the side of the table and cradled her head in her hands. She was alone now. For the first time in seventeen years, she was completely alone. Rory was gone, off to spend the next six weeks in Washington D.C with Paris, Luke still wasn't being _Luke_, Sookie and Jackson were off on their honeymoon, her parents were on vacation and of course, there was no Christopher. Never again would there be any Christopher. He was gone, to take over the role of a father, the one who had wanted to play oh so long ago when Rory had come into the world. And she blamed herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there was the reasonable voice talking, telling her it wasn't her fault, but the rest of her, every inch of her body begged to differ. If she had only taken one of the many chances that they had had before, this would never have happened. Christopher would've never met Sherry, they would've never gotten together and hell, she might've even been the one pregnant now. But no. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone.  
  
Letting out a tortured sigh, she glanced around the dimly lit kitchen, barely acknowledging the fact that it was nearly midnight. What did it matter? She couldn't sleep. She'd barely slept since the night of Sookie's wedding. Images of the past weekend, that one, wonderful, precious weekend plagued her mind and she gave into the realization that she would be able to think of nothing but that. And so she sat, in the dark, quiet house, drinking cold coffee and forcing the tears that threatened to spill, to stay back.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Chris, sweetie, we really need to discuss this," Sherry announced, following Christopher as he headed into the kitchen.  
  
Christopher gave an almost nonexistent shrug of his shoulders, grabbed a beer from the fridge and slumped down in a kitchen chair. Exhaling loudly, he finally met her gaze. "Talk about what, Sher?"  
  
Sherry sat down next to him, attempting to take one of his hands and then giving him a bothered look when he refused. "About us. My parents are going to be visiting next week and once they hear Im pregnant, they're going to expect to also be told that there is a wedding to be planned."  
  
Not answering right away, Christopher took a swig of his beer, rolled his eyes and then glanced back at her. "Sher, we've been over this. I don't want to get married. Im not ready to get married. Not right now."  
  
"But Chris, my _parents_ won't accept that answer. Can't we at least pretend we're engaged for the time they're here?" Sherry asked, her voice becoming whiner with each word.   
  
Cringing at her tone, he shook his head, his red eyes showing evidence of his lack of sleep. "No, Sherry. Im not going to pretend to be engaged to you. They'll just have to accept that we aren't getting married."  
  
Sherry frowned, her eyes boring into his. "Christopher, we HAVE to. You know my parents. They won't accept this. Why won't you do this little itty bitty thing for me? Please?"  
  
Christopher shook his head again and stood up. "You want to know why? Because you have the absolutely worse timing, Sherry. You have no idea how perfect my life was going, how right things were until you called. And I can't talk about this right now because dammit, I have more important things on my mind besides what your parents are going to think of this. Excuse me," he said, his voice steadily getting louder and then he pushed past her, grabbed his jacket from the closet and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"The itsy, bitsy spider crawled up the water spout and down came the rain and washed the spider out," Lorelai incoherently mumbled, laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, with a bottle of orange juice and vodka sitting on the floor next to her. After finally accepting coffee wasn't going to miraculously cure her of her problems, she headed to the liquor cabinet. That had been three hours ago and now here she was, reciting nursery rhymes for some inane reason. This was odd, even for her.  
  
"Ring around the Rosie.." She started again but was cut off by the phone. The object of the intrusive noise stared at her from the end table, and she stared right back. It wasn't until the tenth ring she realized the caller wasn't going to give up and she sat up, a bit too quickly.  
  
"Whoa, blood rush," she murmured, reaching for the phone and consequently falling off the couch. "Ouch," was the immediate response, followed by a number of curses. Propping herself on her knees, she reached for the phone and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Whoever this is, you better have a good damn reason for calling at three in the morning or else Im hanging up," she managed to get out, with minimal slurrage.  
  
There was a pause before there was a sigh and a familiar voice spoke. "Lorelai.."  
  
In that split second Lorelai's mind straightened out and she was almost immediately sober. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, its me. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Wake? You mean as in was I asleep? No, no worries there. Why are you calling? Its three AM."  
  
Christopher took a deep breath and Lorelai prepared herself for another blow. How much worse was this going to get? "Lor.. open the door."  
  
Lorelai gave the phone a confused look for a second before putting it back to her ear. "Door? I don't think that's safe. Who knows what kind of crazy people run the streets of Stars Hollow at three in the morning. And Im not exactly in the mood to find out..."  
  
"Have you been drinking?" He interrupted.  
  
Stumbling back towards the couch, she shook her head, then realized he couldn't see her through the phone. "A little, maybe."  
  
"Is the door unlocked?"  
  
"That's classified information."  
  
"Lor.."  
  
"What? Um, probably. I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Because Im starting to get a little cold out here on the porch."  
  
At that revelation, Lorelai froze for a moment and then was on her feet again, racing to the front door. Flinging it open, the phone dropped to the floor with a loud clatter as it came to reveal a disheveled and distraught Christopher. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other until he finally broke the trance and took a step towards her.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Short, yeah. Sorry. More more more.. soon. No school tomorrow, so maybe more then. Don't hold me to that, but we'll see :) R&R please! :)  
  
-- Shay  
  
p/s.. before I forget. The chapter titles are from "All I've Ever Wanted" by Mariah Carey. Absolutely beautiful song. I definitely suggest downloading if you've never heard it. And obviously I don't own the lyrics, so no need to sue :) 


	4. My Dreams, Would Come True

_Disclaimer : _Yeah, yeah, I don't own them. Stop rubbing it in.  
  
_Feedback _: Whew, thanks a lot to those who have reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to the all the awesome BB-ers, because well.. we rule =D  
  
_Authors Note :_ Whoops. I've seriously had this chapter done for like, a week now, but my friend who usually revises the chapters for me is busy at college so I had to wait for her to have time to check it out .. but yeah. Enough excuses, its here, enjoy and please remember to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Clock Is Tickin'**  
**Part 4**  


  
  
  
  
  
_"Can we talk?_  
  
The words echoed through Lorelai's brain and she stumbled a bit, onto the porch until she was standing less then a foot away from him. The night was cool and the air nipped at her arms through the thin t-shirt she was wearing, but it went unnoticed. He was there. Just like he always was, when she was all alone, when she felt as though there was nothing left in the world for her, he was there. She didn't speak, just let her eyes travel across his face, taking in the pain-strickin look, the same one that had been etched onto her own face since the day of Sookie's wedding. It had always been like that, their feelings mirroring the others almost identically. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she bit her lower lip. Christopher stared at her for a second, but the moment a wet droplet fell from her eye, his arms went around her and she buried her face into his shoulder, the action barely muffling her sobs. They stood that way for a good ten minutes, before the cold really started taking its toll and she began shivering in his arms.  
  
"Come on, lets get you inside," he whispered, leading her back into the house. He shut the door securely behind him, making sure it was locked and followed her into the living room. Christopher shook his head as he watched Lorelai hastily try to hide the bottle of vodka that had been sitting on the floor and went to sit beside her on the couch. "Don't worry about it, Lor," he said, taking the bottle from her and placing it on the table. She looked up at him with her blue eyes shining with unshed tears and it was all he had inside of him to keep himself from kissing her madly right then. But it wasn't right. They had to talk before anything more could happen. He knew it, she knew it and there was no way around it.  
  
"What are you doing here, Chris?" Lorelai finally said, her voice scratchy.  
  
Sighing, Christopher ran a hand through his hair. "We need to talk, Lorelai."  
  
"Talk? You came all the way here to_ talk_?"  
  
"I know. I could've just called, but this didn't seem like the phone call type conversation. I need to see you, see your face when you speak to me." Christopher defended.  
  
Lorelai watched him fidget in his seat for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't know if I can, Chris. This, sitting here, watching you, knowing what I know, with everything that's happened. It hurts, Chris. And I don't know if that hurt is ever going to end. I don't know if I can sit here and listen to you talk about what we both know you're here to talk about, without bursting into tears or having the sudden need to throw myself off the roof to end the pain. I don't know if Im ready, I don't know if its too soon.. I don't know anything anymore."  
  
Christopher reached over and took her hand, forcing eye contact with her. "Listen to me, Lor. I know its not easy, I know it hurts. Don't you think it's killing me too? But we have to. I'm going crazy, because I need an answer to all of this, I need to figure out something that will work for all of us. Something that involves the two of us, together, like it always should've been but doesn't involve me not being able to be a father to my child. I can't do that alone, Lor. I need you. I need your help. We need to do this. We need to fix this."  
  
"No, Chris. You have to fix this. This is all you. I can't help you figure it out, because in the end its your choice. I'm not saying that you have to choose between us and your child, but its your decision to make."  
  
"I know its my decision, Lor.. but I've done nothing but hunt for an answer, something that will satisfy us all, but I haven't found any. I need you to at least help me come up with a possible solution."  
  
Lorelai bit her lip and shook her head again. "I can't do that, Chris. Because I'll end up being selfish and wanting you with me, with us. And I can't ask you to just forget about the baby, because I know you won't. And if I know if I ask you to stay here, just with us, you will, but eventually you'll end up resenting me and I don't want that."  
  
Christopher stared at her, contemplating her words. She was right. All she had to do was ask him to stay and he would, but lingering thoughts would always haunt him. "This isn't fair," he muttered, dropping his head into his hands.  
  
Unable to take the broken looking man in front of her, Lorelai scooted over and wrapped her arms around him. "No, its not. You'll come up with something, Chris. You have to."  
  
  
******  
  
  
When Lorelai awoke the next afternoon and made her way downstairs, she was surprised to see the living room empty, the couch void of all indications that someone had slept there the night before. The blankets and pillows had been put away and even the end table had been cleared. Smiling slightly, she quietly made her way into the kitchen, where the sounds of coffee brewing and the heavenly aroma hit her immediately. However, Christopher was nowhere to be found. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she headed back into the living room and flopped down on the couch, curling her feet underneath her. A piece of paper caught her eye and she picked it up.  
  
_Lor,  
  
Sorry to just leave without saying goodbye, but you were to cute to wake. I need some time to think, by myself, without anyone or anything interfering. I headed up to my parents cabin, so that's where I am if you need me. Hopefully when I come back we'll have a tolerable answer to all of this. Take care of yourself.  
  
Love,  
Chris_  
  
Not even bothering to try, Lorelai's eyes let loose tears and she, for the first time in a long time, bore her heart to God, praying that things would go their way, once and for all.  
  
  
******  
  
Anyways, I know this is short. Sorry about that. Im school-less until the 24th, so I'll try to have more this weekend. Tata  
  
- Shay  



	5. Cause All, I've Ever Wanted, Is You

_ Disclaimer :_ See..me..disclaiming..nothing..is..mine..  
_  
Feedback : _You all are too nice. Thanks bunches for the reviews and/or emails/IMs. :)  
  
_ Authors Note :_ I'll be brief. I need a new beta, mine goes to college, so she's insanely busy and if check my own stuff, I grow to dislike it and not post it at all. If you're interested, email me at either tlcforever@hotmail.com or shay@after-tonight.net . And umm.. ooh, plugging myself here, please go check out the GG Fanfic Awards that have now officially opened.. I need judges and nominees, so please, please, please go submit. **http://www.after-tonight.net/fanfic** . Thanks :) Okay.. now for Chapter 5!  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Clock is Tickin'  
Part 5**  


  
  
  
  
  
Thirty-six hours. Thirty-six long hours since Christopher had left Lorelai's house in Stars Hollow and made his way up to his parents cabin in Rhode Island. It had been two and half days since he'd left Sherry in Boston, not having the will to call her and let her know where he was. Instead, he sat in the darkened room, wondering how the hell he'd gotten himself into this situation. Maybe, if this was someone else, this would be a no brainer. After all, he had loved Lorelai his entire life and there was no law stating that because Sherry was pregnant, they _had_ to get married. However, this was him. He'd already let one of his kids grow up, virtually without a father, something he regretted everyday of his life and he wasn't going to do it a second time. His brain was screaming at him to just let Lorelai go, that it was obvious things were never going to work out for them. But his heart, as torn as it currently was, refused to accept that. There was just something between him and Lorelai, something that wouldn't die, something that always brought them back to each other. Whatever he had with Sherry was nowhere near that.  
  
Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone on inside his head, a conclusion appeared. Though it seemed simple, he knew it wouldn't be. And if it didn't work... then, and only then, would he give up on a his happily ever after.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Lorelai, completely out of it, stood blankly behind the front desk of the Independence Inn, watching the daily going ons without much comprehension. Even Michel, with his normally rude self, even seemed sympathetic towards her lately. Not that she noticed. She just barely went through the motions of her everyday routine. The only time she was free of this funk was when Rory called from Washington. For those 30 minutes everynight, Lorelai actually looked alive. Just too bad nobody else was there to see these now rare moments.  
  
"Independence Inn," Lorelai answered the phone, in a flat, emotionless voice. She nodded as the person on the other end spoke, jotting down the reservation information. Her eyes cast downward, she didn't notice the figure approaching the desk. "Okay, yes, I got it. See you then. Bye, bye."  
  
"Lor.."  
  
Lorelai jumped, her gaze flying up, eyes colliding with Christopher's. "Chris!"  
  
Christopher grinned. "Got a room I can use for a few days?"  
  
"You're staying?" She asked, unable to keep the excitement and hope out of her voice.  
  
"For a little while. So we have some time to try and work this out.."  
  
"Work this out?"  
  
Christopher nodded. "I have an idea. Not something I want to discuss with you here, but tonight, maybe. ITs not the best idea ever, I know, but considering the current situation, I think its our best option."  
  
Biting her lip, Lorelai gave him a clipped smile and turned her attention to the computer. Then her face fell. "Umm.. we're kind of booked."  
  
"Booked?"  
  
"For the next week," She confirmed and then glanced back up at him. "I guess, if you want, you can stay at my house. I mean, Rory's not home so there's an empty bed and everything."  
  
"You sure?" He asked, his eyes penetrating her to the very soul.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Its not like you've never.. umm, so yeah." Lorelai stuttered, pulling out her keys. Sliding one of the chain, she handed it to him. "Its the house key. You can use that one, I'll use Rory's. And umm... I'll be home around four and then we can talk."  
  
Christopher nodded, as he took the key. "Thanks, Lor." She smiled at him nervously and he noticed. He'd never seen her at such a lack of words. "Well, I guess I'll see you back at the house."  
  
"Right. I'll see you later."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Once he was gone, Lorelai disappeared into her office. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so jittery around Christopher? There had never been such awkward moment between them. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, wondering what Christopher's idea could possibly be.  
  
  
*****  
  
_end part five_  
  
Next chapter is already done. Probably posted tomorrow :)  
  
- Shay  
  



	6. And You Alone, And I Love You So

  
**Title:** The Clock Is Tickin'  
**Disclaimer:** I own.. hmm.. oh wait, what's that? That's right. Nothing. I own nada. Hmmph  
**Author:** Shay  
**Rating: **Somewhere between PG-13/R. There might be some R-rated smut in the future..  
**Spoilers:** Up through the season 2 finale  
**Pairings:** L/C.. mayhaps some R/J happenings in the background  
**Archiving**: Go ahead. Just email me and let me know  
**Feedback:** Is much appreciated. Email: tlcforever@hotmail.com. IM: Shay52784  
  
  
_Authors Note :_  
  
I know, I'm like forever and a day late with this. But since I'm checking my own work for now, until I can find a new beta, I'm oh so very critical and didn't like the way this chapter previously was. So I re-wrote it. And well, I only spell/grammar checked this once, so if there's any mistakes, please let me know. 'K..  
  
  
  
  
  


**_The Clock Is Tickin'_  
Part 6**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To say that the staff at the Inn were surprised in Lorelai's sudden 180 in mood, would be an understatement. For the first time, there was a smile on her face, and not the fake one that had been plastered there since the wedding. She interacted more and wasn't staring off into space with a pained look on her face. When four o'clock came around, she was off, heading home, eager to find out what Christopher's plan was.   
  
******  
  
Ten minutes later, she pulled up in front of the house, staring at Christopher's car, just sitting there, looking like that's where it belonged. A wistful smile on her face, she got out of the car and headed into the house, surprised when she opened the door and was greeted by the scent of something spicy. Hanging up her coat and dropping her purse onto the table in the hall, she followed the scent into the kitchen, where Christopher was standing, apron and all, in front of the stove, mixing something or another. Swallowing a laugh, she sashayed her way over to him and peered into the pot.  
  
"What is _that_?"  
  
Christopher laughed, giving her a gentle push out of the way. "That happens to be my famous spaghetti sauce."  
  
Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Famous? For what? Killing the most people with the first bite?"  
  
"Hey," he protested, setting down the spoon before pouring her a cup of coffee and handing it to her, "just because you can't cook doesn't mean that I can't."  
  
"I can cook!" Lorelai cried, an indignant look spreading across her face.  
  
"Popcorn and Pop-Tarts don't count," Christopher teased. "Come here."  
  
Pretending to look frightened, Lorelai slowly got up and made her way back over to the stove.   
  
Christopher dipped the spoon into the sauce and brought it to her lips. "Mmm," she moaned a few seconds later, savoring the taste. It was a moment before she grabbed her throat with one hand and grabbed the table with the other, coughing and sputtering.  
  
"Always the comedian," Christopher laughed, poking her in the side.   
  
"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Lorelai asked after a few minutes of a poking match. "If I remember correctly, you couldn't even make chocolate milk as a kid."  
  
"I thought I needed a better way to seduce the ladies other then just my amazingly good looks and the motorcycle," Christopher said, sitting down next to her. "It comes in handy when it comes to keeping yourself from starving to death, too."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her coffee, staring at Christopher over the top of her cup. For a few moments, she just took in his appearance. The always disheveled hair, the incredible eyes, the way he sat, slouched in the chair just the slightest bit, the sweater he was wearing pushed up in the sleeves, exposing the tanned flesh, the blue apron hanging from around his neck, the way he was looking at her, seeing her right down to the soul without even trying. Clearing her throat nervously, she glanced away, to the floor, to the wall, to the table, to anywhere but him. Now was not the time to be thinking about him the way she currently was. There would be time for that later.... or so she hoped.  
  
  
******  
  
  
A small smile came to Christopher's mouth as he watched Lorelai stare intently at the table, her finger idly tracing the the rim of her coffee cup. Even in such a simple state, she was amazing to him. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he wanted to do, but they had to talk, to come to an agreement before any of that could happen. And before they could do that, they had to eat.   
  
"Hey," he said gently, tapping her arm and consequently making her jump slightly, as if she were off in her own world.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Why don't you go change and I'll finish up in here, okay?"  
  
Lorelai nodded and got up, placing her cup in the sink. "Okay. I'll be right back."  
  
Once she was gone, he cleared the table, turned the stove off and pulled out two candles. It was still light outside, so he pulled the blinds in the kitchen, lighting each of the candles before setting the table and filling each of their plates. He managed to get the bread out of the oven and the apron off just before she reentered the kitchen. He smiled as she stopped in the doorway, a surprised expression settled on her face.   
  
"Chris?" She finally said after a beat, gazing around in awe.   
  
"Sit," Christopher instructed, pulling out a chair for her. She obeyed, glancing down at her plate and then back at him.  
  
"You did all this?" She asked, her voice disbelieving.  
  
Christopher nodded as he took his seat across from her. "I.. I just wanted us to have a nice dinner before we get into everything... I need you to remember how amazing we are together.. for when we talk."  
  
Lorelai smiled at that, "Okay."  
  
"Well, dig in," He said, gazing over at her, his heat fluttering at the way she looked in the illuminating candle-light. Even though she was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, he had never seen her look more beautiful.   
  
  
******  
  
  
Dinner went smoothly. After teasing Christopher a bit about him wearing an apron while he was cooking, they settled into an easy conversation about Rory and how she was doing in D.C. They reminisced a little during desert, which consisted of hot fudge ice cream ontop of a brownie, and laughed as Lorelai told him a little more of the Stars Hollow's going ons over coffee. It was nearly two hours later before they moved into the living room to talk, as neither of them wanted to get into it quite yet, but knowing they had to. Accompanied by two large mugs of coffee, the two sat on the couch next to each other, Christopher's arm draped casually over Lorelai's shoulders as she snuggled contentedly into his side. He sighed and turned slightly, so that he could see her face.  
  
"Sooo..." She said, her eyes staring at him hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," He sighed again, leaning back, his eyes never leaving her face. "Well.. you know, I've done a lot of thinking about this and there's only one solution that I can see, that will _hopefully_, work for all of us."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Okay... what is it?"  
  
Exhaling loudly, he took one of her hands, his face serious. "Now before I tell you what I'm thinking, I need you to remember that I love you. No matter what happens, it's _you_, I love. You've always been the one I've loved. And if you don't think that this could work, I'll completely understand. Not to say I won't be heartbroken, but I'll understand, because I know its asking a lot of you."  
  
"Chris.."  
  
"Right.. So, I'm thinking.. the only way to make this work, is to bring us all together, in a somewhat close vincity. Now, don't answer this right away. I want you to take time to think about this, so there won't be any doubt in your mind about it." Pausing, Christopher swallowed the knot in his throat and tightened his grip on her hand. "Lor, I think you and Rory should move to Boston with me." There he had said it.  
  
Lorelai's face paled so much it rivaled that of a ghost. Her eyes darkened and widened and her mouth dropped open. Move? He wanted them to move? "Chris, I.."  
  
"Shh," Christopher interrupted, placing a finger against her lips. "Don't answer me now. Take your time and think about it. I need you to be completely sure of your answer before you say anything."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai nodded, numbly. Slowly, the color returned to her face and she finally met his gaze again. "This is just.. not what I was expecting."  
  
"I understand. I know its asking a lot. And it doesn't just affect you.. take as much time as you need... just not too long, okay?"  
  
Again, she nodded before leaning into him again. They stared at each other for a second before his lips swept down and captured hers in an soul searing kiss. When they broke, she smiled slightly, "Trying to persuade me already, Mr. Hayden?" She whispered.  
  
"Yup," he whispered back before kissing her again.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Eh, seemed like a good enough place to end. Give me until after the 12th before the next chapter and I promise you won't be disappointed :) Ciao.  
  
-- Shay 


	7. More Than You Could Ever Know

**Title:** The Clock Is Tickin'  
**Disclaimer:** I own.. hmm.. oh wait, what's that? That's right. Nothing. I own nada. Hmmph  
**Author:** Shay  
**Rating: **Somewhere between PG-13/R. There might be some R-rated smut in the future..  
**Spoilers**: Up through the season 2 finale  
**Pairings:** L/C.. mayhaps some R/J happenings in the background  
**Archiving:** Go ahead. Just email me and let me know  
**Feedback:** Is much appreciated. Email: tlcforever@hotmail.com. IM: Shay52784  
  
_Authors Note :  
  
I'm sorry this has taken so long. At first I put off updating this, so I could sort out my plans for the story, but that was pushed aside when I decided to finally finish one of my other stories. This chapter is crap, as always. It's pretty much just a filler, so I could start to get things moving and so I could get back into the BB swing of things. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Read on, my friends, read on... _  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Clock is Tickin'  
Part 7**  


  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Christopher lay beside her, snoring softly, off in dreamland, a small smile playing on his face, oblivious to the turmoil the woman beside him was in. Lorelai half lay, half sat in bed, clutching the blanket to her, her eyes wide and her expression contemplative. Christopher mumbled something intelligibly and rolled over before settling back down, causing Lorelai to glance over at him, for her eyes to roam his figure, take in his features, ones that have long been committed to memory. How could she bear to lose him again?  
  
But move to Boston. That was almost inconceivable. Stars Hollow was her home, had been since she had snuck out of her parents house at three in the morning, a two month old sleeping Rory cradled in her arms. These people, as quirky as they were, were her family, her _real_ family. They were there for her, through thick and thin, better or for worse. The past seventeen years of her life were here, so many memories buried in these walls.   
  
And then there was him. Christopher. Always Christopher. She loved him. There was no doubt in her mind about that, she had for the past eighteen years, if not longer. And all this time, she had just been waiting, anticipating the day when they'd both be there, in that place where they were both ready to committ. And now they were. But there had been a wrench thrown into the middle of it. Sherry. God, that woman had irked her from the moment she had met her and now she was the reason that her lifelong dream of spending the rest of her days with Christopher might not come true. However, he had left that up to her. For her to make the choice, to have a life with him and move to Boston, or stay in Stars Hollow and lose him.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
Sighing, she glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, the glowing numbers indicating that it was just after five am. Giving one more look over at Chris, she climbed out of bed and headed downstairs, intent on talking to her daughter.  
  
  
******  
  
  
It was after nine when the sun pouring in the bedroom windows awoke Christopher and he smiled, expecting to find Lorelai snuggled up beside him. Instead there was nothing but empty bed and he frowned. Throwing off the blanket, he slipped back into his shorts and went downstairs. As he reached the bottom step and the living room came into view, he chuckled slightly, as Lorelai was curled up on the couch, a blanket thrown awkwardly over her, one hand still clutching a blue coffee cup with unicorns on it. He padded across the room and kneeled down in front of her, gently taking the cup from her hand and placing it on the table. She stirred for a moment but didn't wake. Smoothing away a lock of hair from her face, he knelt there, for how long he didn't know, just watching her sleep. Eventually the kneeling began to hurt his knees and he stood, and stretched out to his full height. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he went into the kitchen to see if he could round up breakfast. Fifteen minutes later the eggs were frying, the smell drifting into the living room, waking Lorelai.  
  
She groaned as she sat up, her neck aching from sleeping the way she did, but she perked up a bit when the scent of breakfast made it way to her. Standing, she followed it into the kitchen, where once again, Christopher was standing, clad in only his boxer shorts, in front of the stove, flipping an egg. She didn't speak, rather taking advantage of the moment and just admiring his presence. It seemed so right, waking up in the morning to him in her house, in her kitchen, making breakfast. And the fact that he cooked was a big plus, since coffee and pop-tarts did tend to get boring after awhile.   
  
Christopher felt her eyes on him, but didn't turn around, knowing that she needed time to sort things out in her head, herself. So instead he kept his gaze on the pan, tossing a few sausages in with the eggs. He jumped slightly when her arms suddenly came around his waist and her chin came to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"You're just a regular Chef-Boy-Ar-Dee, aren't you?" She whispered, somehow managing to make it sound incredibly seductive.  
  
Grinning, he dropped the spatula and turned around so he was facing her. Even with her eyes still full of sleep, her hair sticking up in a hundred different directions, she was still absolutely beautiful to him. "Somebody has to be."  
  
"Mmm," she conceded, gazing up at him. One hand was tracing the muscles on his chest, the other playing with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. The actions were driving him crazy and without a thought, he pulled her into kiss. Their lips lingered on each other for a few moments before she pulled away and smiled. "Blech, morning breath."  
  
"You could use a stick of juicy fruit yourself," Christopher rebuked, his expression teasing. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out of his embrace.   
  
"I need a shower," she mumbled, trying in vain to get her hair to stay down. Finally, she gave up and gazed over at him.   
  
He nodded. "Breakfast will be done when you get out."  
  
She smiled her thanks to him and disappeared from view.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Two hours later they were both showered, fed and seated in the living room, fighting over whether or not sports could be considered quality TV.   
  
"Oh, come on. It's got everything you need! Drama, suspense, excitement." Christopher protested.  
  
Lorelai scowled. "Forget it. Watching big sweaty men run around in pants that could rival spandex isn't real TV."  
  
Laughing, Christopher shook his head and drew her closer to him. She smiled up at him just before their lips met. "Okay, I conceded victory to you."  
  
"Yay," Lorelai giggled, leaning into his embrace. Silence overcame them before Christopher cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey, Lor?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What happend this morning?"  
  
Lorelai flinched slightly at his question. "Nothing.. I just.."  
  
"You freaked out, didn't you?"  
  
"No! I just couldn't sleep and then I remembered I hadn't talked to Rory about everything so I got up to call her and then I fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"You freaked out," Christopher firmly stated.  
  
Lorelai's face fell a bit. "Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Hey, it's okay," he said softly, gently caressing her cheek. "I was just kinda looking forward to waking up with you in my arms."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Christopher replied, smiling. "I know everything that's happened in the past few weeks is crazy and it's freaking me out too.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lorelai sighed and leaned up against his chest, his arm wrapped around her. "I just don't know what to do, Chris. I don't want to lose you again. But I don't know if I can leave here."  
  
Christopher kissed the top of her head lovingly. "It's your decision, Lor. I don't want to lose you either, but really, it's the only solution we have."  
  
"I know," Lorelai said softly, her voice trailing off as she became lost in thought.   
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
The next day Christopher headed back to Boston, to talk to Sherry and Lorelai went to work, feeling alone once again. It was a little after nine that night, right in the middle of a particularly horrifying scene of _Rosemary's Baby_ , that the phone rang, causing her to jump. Mumbling under her breath, she grabbed the phone off the table, hitting the talk button.  
  
"Speak to me."  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Rory!"   
  
"Ow, okay, that was my ear."  
  
"Sorry, kid. What's up? How's Washington? Shoved a pencil into Paris' eye, yet?"  
  
"And get blood on my brand new shirt, are you crazy?" Rory kidded. "Washington's the same as it was the last time we talked. I just thought I'd call you while she's in the shower."  
  
"Right, because blood doesn't wash out. I applaud your intelligence," Lorelai grinned, settling back on the couch and hitting the pause botton on the dvd players remote.   
  
"Of course. Now that we've established that, tell me what's going on! Are you and Luke talking yet? Have you talked to Dad?" Rory asked eagerly.  
  
Lorelai cleared her throat. "Right, about your dad.."  
  
"He's staying with Sherry, isn't he?"   
  
"Ror," Lorelai began, her heart cracking at the devestated sound of her daughers voice.   
  
"No, don't defend him, Mom. I get it. Sherry's baby is more important to him then me..."  
  
"No," Lorelai said firmly. "That's not it at all, okay? Your father and I.. we're trying to work something out. And that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Rory was silent for a moment before saying, "Okay."  
  
Sighing, she pulled herself together. "Your father has been here the past couple of days.. and we've wracked our brains for a conclusion to all of this. And he came up with one solution, which affects the both of us, like big time."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"He wants us to move to Boston with him," she said quickly.  
  
There was a pause until Rory spoke up again. "Boston? You mean, like living with him in Boston?"  
  
"Yeah. And I need to know what you think about that. Be honest with my Rory, don't just tell me what you think I want to hear."  
  
"I think.. that I would be okay with it," Rory said, her voice thoughtful. "If that's what you want. And if it's not what you want, I'll be okay with that to."  
  
"So.. basically you're not going to help me at all?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Evil, evil child. You really think you could handle moving to Boston?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I'll be moving there in a little over a year from now anyways. I could get a head start."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Silence ensued before Rory replied. "I gotta go, Paris' is out and she wants to go over our plans for this year. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Love ya, kid."  
  
"You, too. Tell Dad I said hi next time you talk to him."  
  
"Will do. Bye, sweetie."  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
Hanging up, Lorelai stared at the phone in her hand. Well, at least she knew Rory would stand beside whatever decision she made, if she ever made one.Groaning, she fell back into a laying position, her eyes glancing around the room, stopping when she caught sight of Christopher's coat. A small smile appeared on her face as she got up and picked it up and brought it up to her nose, inhaling the combined scent of leather and him. Silently, she slipped it on and laid back on the couch. Ten minutes later, she was asleep.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
end chapter 7.  
  
  
  



End file.
